Poison Ivy
Botanist Pamela Lillian Isley (パメラ・リリアン・アイズリー, Pamera Ririan Aizurī) was transformed into a cannibalistic plant-human hybrid known as Poison Ivy (ポイズン・アイビー, Poizun Aibī), by a science experiment gone wrong. With chlorophyll flowing through her veins instead of blood, she developed a toxic touch and a pheromone-fueled talent for seduction. Her crimes have become more ecologically focused as she has increasingly abandoned her human side, identifying more with the natural world. Her sole goal in life is to eradicate humanity in order to wipe the world clean of pollution to allow her plants to seize complete control over it with her as their ruler, even if it means by devouring every last human in existence herself. Her unique brand of eco-terrorism often put her into conflict with Batman, whose iron will usually protected him from her seductive powers. Since her encounter with the Dark Knight on Arkham Island, Pamela had been transferred to Arkham City. Taking refuge in a vine-covered stronghold, Pamela would rather keep humanity away than participate in the gang wars of Arkham City. Her presence would go unnoticed, until Catwoman sought her out. There, she began plotting destruction for Gotham. She developed a variety of powers including pheromone seduction, plant manipulation and mind control, as well as various toxic based abilities. "Nature always finds a way and wins." :—Poison Ivy's final words. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Tasia Valenza (English), Yūko Kaida (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Her crimes have become more ecologically focused as she has increasingly abandoned her human side, identifying more with the natural world. Her unique brand of eco-terrorism often puts her into conflict with Batman, whose iron will usually protects him from her seductive powers. Apparently she prefers to be au natural when in incarceration, with her plants and barely covers herself; only keeping one or two buttons on her shirt buttoned and wearing foliege panties, taking on a "naked goddess" persona. Appearance Due to the effects of her mutation, Poison Ivy had forest green skin, full green eyeballs and green irises. She had full lips, probably because of her lipstick, and had long red hair that was mostly stationary. On the surface of her skin were some leaves and roots that ran along some parts of her body. She wore an undone red shirt with a popped collar and had a collection of leaves that were worn as underwear. The top of her shirt was one gold button, and uses to keep the shirt closed and her bosom from being exposed and she did walk barefoot. *Hair Color: Red *Skin Color: Green *Eye Color: Green *Height: 5 ft. 8 in. *Weight: 115 lb. Attributes *Able to direct the growth of all plant life *Plant genes mixed with her DNA *Exudes natural pheromones that control victims *Skin secretes a deadly toxin *Pathological drive to protect nature from humanity *Entire body completely rubbery and elastic (stretchable). *Cannibalistic. Gallery Personality Given the effects of the TITAN strain, Poison Ivy is a bonafide psychopath. She holds a delimited regard to human life, often referring humans as "fleshy meat-sacks". Her visions of eradicating all human life for plant life is considered as a form of perfectionism, albeit psychotic. Poison Ivy has shown to have an alluring charm towards men, often finding use in her powers to control them. Much like Catwoman, Poison Ivy is considered as the pinnacle of domination, given how she is able to use mind-control and even her own beauty to have men perform acts against their will. With her plants, Ivy displays a motherly affection towards them and is distressed whenever they are harmed or she senses that they are harmed. This comes to show her remorseless regard to humans and love for her plants. The only known human that Poison Ivy truly cared for was Harley Quinn, caring for her enough to be disgusted by how Joker had treated her. By the end of, the audience is given a second glimpse towards Poison Ivy's character. As she helps Batman in ridding Gotham City from Hugo Strange's toxin, it seems she has changed a great deal, even to the point of sacrificing herself in order to save humanity. It was this act that gave her the recognition of a hero but sadly, she would only glamour in that appellation as her life fell short. Relationships Friends/Allies *Gotham Sirens **Harley Quinn Familiy Neutral *Batman *Catwoman *Killer Croc Rivals Enemies *Humans *Bat Family **Robin *Nightwing *Gotham City Police **James Gordon **Harvey Bullock Abilities and Powers Powers *'Chlorokinesis': Ivy has the power to not only control plants but she can also produce toxins and spring plants from anywhere. *'Mind Control': Pamela uses a special toxin to take control of anyone infected. These infected then do the will of Ivy only until knocked unconscious. *'Elasticity' Abilities Equipment Weapons Strength level Weakness Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Deceased